


【勇维】当胜生勇利正经喊教练的时候

by yukihane_N



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Coach Victor Nikiforov, M/M, PWP without Porn, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Top Katsuki Yuuri, delicious coach, in a relationship, toilet sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihane_N/pseuds/yukihane_N
Summary: 每当胜生选手正经称呼维克多为“教练”的时候，绝对不会是什么好时候。





	【勇维】当胜生勇利正经喊教练的时候

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，这里是雪羽，很高兴你能看到我！  
> 这篇是我lofter主页上的其中之一，今后会陆续都搬运过来。  
> 祝你阅读愉快！

大概所有知道维克多·尼基弗洛夫的人，都会觉得这人无论是血统还是外表，都是个A到不能再A的alpha，所有站在他身边的人一律会被这个俄罗斯alpha的气势给比下去，无论男女。

 

所以谁也无法想象维克多在下面的景象，毕竟那可是一个站在世界花滑领域顶端的alpha，没有人能把他压在下边的。

 

只有一个人除外。

 

那是维克多目前唯一的学生，也就是现在他怀里抱着的这个人，在不久前刚刚打破维克多·尼基弗洛夫男单自由滑得分记录的胜生勇利，性别也是alpha——有没有出乎意料？

 

虽然没有一气呵成地拿到金牌，但维克多也为此庆幸，他赖在勇利身边不走的理由又多了一条。其实他还挺担心勇利拿下金牌后就觉得运动员生涯圆满了可以退役了，然后就解约不要他了，让他们从此分居两地。

 

就算那天晚上耍了点心思说拿到金牌就结婚，可谁知道这小子居然敢在前天晚上宣称要结束他们之间的一切，所以你绝对是把教练的话当耳旁风了吧胜生勇利。

 

所以他这次真的要发自内心地对尤里奥说一声谢谢。用一个金牌来换他和勇利接下来的日子，怎么算都是血赚。反正只要勇利还在身边，结婚这事就是板上钉钉，他不介意晚一点。

 

当然也就是那么一点，他相信自己不会让这场命中注定的婚礼来得太晚。

 

一想到以后在公众场合，勇利那副带着点软糯的嗓子会用“我丈夫”来指代自己，胸口某个地方就隐隐地发热，像是有一锅红菜汤咕噜咕噜煮得沸腾，是时候端上餐桌开吃了。

 

冰场里的人逐渐散去，制冰车也已经开出来平整冰面，但是怀里的学生还没有要起身离开的意思。他伸手拍拍勇利示意他们该走了，勇利这才有了动作。

 

他本就是脑袋搁在维克多肩膀上的姿势，教练身上那股馥郁的芳草味道闻得他不想抬头。忽然这股味道掺了些甜味进去，在浓郁起来的同时又甜得勾人——勇利知道这意味着什么。

 

他往维克多后颈腺体那边凑过去深吸一口，“你的易感期好像要来了。”

 

“是啊，很久没做了。”维克多想也没想地顺口回答他。

 

随即他就察觉过来这其中好像有那么点暗示的意思，而现下也气氛正好，他们都在为新生活和新起点感到愉快和期待。

 

有人说维克多的味道以一个alpha来说不够强势，胜生勇利的味道闻着也不像一个alpha，但无所谓，他们都乐于沉浸在对方的味道里。特别是在勾起彼此易感期的时候，这两股味道会不约而同地往甜腻的方向转变，让他们闻上去比平时更加诱人。

 

求证般地闻闻勇利身上的味道，很好，柑橘味比平常要酸甜得多，说明这家伙的易感期也上来了。

 

维克多双眼一亮，牵起勇利就循着指示牌往厕所走。起初勇利还不知道教练突然之间有了什么新主意，拐过一个拐角后维克多的小声念叨着“厕所”传入耳中，他不禁猜想维克多是不是听到“易感期”这个词就想趁热打铁，同时某种矜持又让他以一半的理智期望维克托不是真的要那么做。

 

拜托，这可是运动场的公共厕所！要是在做的时候发出声音而刚好有人进来怎么办！不光他会身败名裂，维克托也会因为他的劣迹而影响到下个赛季能不能回归赛场……光是想想这一系列糟糕的后果他就担心得手心出汗。

 

可是另一方面，脑海中有个歇斯底里的声音在几近破音地喊着：“这是多么难得的机会！你的偶像在邀请你玩羞耻play啊！你们都已经戴上戒指了就让那些烂八卦见鬼去吧！”

 

真是要命，维克多明明知道自己是没有办法拒绝他的——呃，前天晚上除外，就当他脑子抽了吧。

 

从分站赛开始，他就被下达了教练命令，在总决赛结束之前都要禁欲，说得好像维克多对他毫无吸引力一样。知不知道他每周偷偷自慰的时候都是想着谁啊，流着薄汗给他示范动作的教练先生。

 

眼下这样邀请一般的动作，就算到了厕所以后维克多突然说不想做了，勇利也发誓一定会让维克多射出来。

 

他的教练几乎是用塞的架势把自己和他关进最里面的隔间，一手揽过勇利就迫不及待地吻上去，当然另一手还不忘扣上门锁，虽然这并不能阻隔他们亲吻时舌头纠缠出来的水声，和相互吮吸唇瓣间出现的呜咽。

 

但这至少可以保证勇利反客为主按着教练的肩膀把人抵在门板上的时候，教练不会因为门没关好而站不稳。

 

维克多对他这偶尔才会出现一次的强势非常受用，奖赏一般地摸了摸学生向后梳起的额发，顺势按住后脑勺去舔对方的齿根，享受怀中人溢出肌肤表层的颤抖和变得粗重的呼吸。

 

他们的信息素开始在隔间里撕扯、扭打，生理本能中具有攻击性的那一面都想把怀里的人征服在自己身下，把对方操得像发情期的omega那样浑身发软。没过多久，那股芳草香气率先被柑橘香调揉进了更多的甜味，这让维克多整个人闻上去温柔得仿佛随时都可以接纳他似的，不过勇利知道现在还不够。

 

双手从肩膀游移到领口，勇利扯开了教练那条精心挑选的领带，即便这玩意价格不菲并且他也不懂怎么打回那个看上去有点复杂的领带结。噢，胸口的几粒扣子也碍事得很，一并都解了吧。

 

于是领口大开，露出来的胸肌线条分明，表面撒了一层被体热熏出来的薄汗，随着喘息起伏的频率在灯光下时隐时现。勇利垂眸瞥了一眼，从舌吻中撤开的时候他有些意犹未尽地嘬了下那颗勾人的唇珠，这才转而从教练的脖子吮吻下去。

 

汗水微咸，用舌尖卷入嘴里却是来自于荷尔蒙的刺激。勇利情不自禁地顺着胸肌之间的凹陷处仔细吮吸，手也没闲着，覆在那厚实的肌肉上捏了又捏。

 

“好摸吗？”维克多饶有兴趣地问。

 

勇利的回答难得坦诚：“好摸，比我自己的厚多了，人种差异果然不一样。”

 

“你多捏捏，说不定会变得更厚。”

 

银发教练成功地将黑发学生调戏得双颊通红。可黑发学生也是不服输的alpha，哪里甘心自己在对方面前落了下风，于是三下五除二解了教练的裤头。

 

维克多被这一下弄得绷紧全身，本以为自家学生接下来会对他已经撑起形状的性器发起攻击，那双手却沿着人鱼线往上回游，钻进衣摆试图撩起盖住腹肌的布料，可撩到一半就因为那黑色的松紧带而无法再往上。

 

“不是宴会场合也穿得这么正式啊。”食指像是拉开弹弓那样将衬衫夹勾得远了些，再随意地一松，带子在斯拉夫人的大腿上弹出来的红印和一声“啪”的声响都十分清晰，“还真是该死的优雅呢，教练。”

 

维克多忍不住咽了咽嗓子，不为别的，在这个时候被字正腔圆地喊了声“教练”，怎么听都是种别样的情趣，更别提他本就没被这样喊过多少次。所以该夸他这个没有前任的学生在某方面无师自通了吗？可要是真的夸了的话就好像屈于下风了呢。

 

“你或许该庆幸我穿的是衬衫夹，而不是连体衬衫。”银发的教练半眯着眼睛低声说，“这样至少下面是开着的。”

 

拜这个深谙穿衣之道的教练所赐，勇利见过那种连体衬衫，下边的形状就跟三角泳裤似的。假如维克多今天真的穿了那个，他倒也不介意把那块布料捏成一条，卡进教练紧实的双臀里，从后面看过去像极了日式兜裆布。不过那样就要先把布料勾开，才会露出他该进去的入口，相比起来他还是更想看维克多腿上只穿着衬衫夹的样子。

 

而且……这个男人居然为了方便脱掉内裤，而把衬衫夹压在了内裤下边。勇利很想给教练的这点小心思夸一句真棒。

 

挑逗意味十足地在维克多那锻炼得当的翘臀上抓一把，转手勇利就轻车熟路地从西裤的某处口袋抽出一管润滑剂和一枚安全套。

 

“Wow，你什么时候发现的？”他还想看自己掏出这个的时候勇利会是什么表情呢。

 

“刚才解你腰带的时候。”如果忽略脸上残留的粉红，勇利的表情可以说得上是云淡风轻，“过来，维克多。”

 

维克多顺从着勇利的动作坐在马桶盖上，抬高双脚一左一右地踩住勇利身后的门板，把自己的学生圈起来的同时却是腿根大开的模样，还用满是享受的表情瞧着勇利，仿佛在说不做完就别想走。

 

勇利回以他一个表演eros时出现过的自信笑容，一把将维克多的西裤连同内裤拽到大腿中部，让那属于alpha的硕大性器解脱了束缚。抓过那粗长的玩意轻吹了口气，勇利用拇指按住某个区域使着暗劲上下揉了揉，果不其然收获到维克多的一阵连喘。

 

透明又黏滑的润滑剂被倒得整根性器都是，可勇利只是手掌圈起来随意撸了几下，就带着满手的润滑液开始扩张维克多的后穴。Alpha生来就不是被插入的那一方，所以后庭不像omega那般湿润柔软，要想维克多能够接纳他的那根，必然少不了一番耐心的扩张。

 

银发教练的后穴闭得严丝合缝，勇利只得一边轻按穴口，一边去用吻来软化对方。

 

本来还扭打着的两股味道不知何时握手言和了，现在整个男厕所里都是他们香甜得发腻的信息素气味。

 

第一个指节探进去的时候维克多被刺激得腰向上一弓，黑发学生只是停顿了几秒就将整根中指刺进去开始揉按干涩的内壁。在加塞第二根手指之前，他还不忘偶尔抽出一部分指节倒上新的润滑液送进去。

 

虽然两根手指还远远不及alpha性器的宽度，但足以去寻找那个能让维克多射精的地方。伏在教练颈间边探索边留意这具身体的反应，等到接收了一记幅度略大的颤抖和差点变了调的喘息，勇利便密集地来回按动那处软肉，直到维克多反弓着整个身子射在勇利拢住他性器的手心里。

 

看着自家学生端详他的精液的模样，维克多忽然觉得勇利这副模样有点可爱。于是他不去理会还留在体内的两根手指，伸手环住手指的主人把自己朝前方拉近。

 

勇利被当下甜腻的味道熏得大脑运转有些迟缓，犹犹豫豫地问了一句：“……感觉怎么样？”

 

维克多给他的耳垂印下一个奖励似的吻，声音沙哑：“做得不错，勇利。”

 

但是这么多天来他忍到现在，可不只是这样就能满足他的——说到底他忍成这样都是为了谁啊，不还是为了这个唯一的学生嘛。像是撒娇似的，维克多合拢双腿夹住勇利，使劲把自家学生的胯部往自己这边按，而他自己也抬动臀部往对方的裤裆蹭了又蹭。

 

勇利被他这动作弄得呼吸一滞，随即掩饰般地伸手扯过不远处的卫生纸蹭去掌心大半的精液。维克多玩心大起地继续蹭，结果勇利一个发狠，加了第三根手指进去翻搅，弄得维克多差一点又要射出来。当然，他有在克制着力道，尽量不让维克多感到太多的疼痛。

 

“你知道吗，”扩张了好一阵子勇利才抽出手指，抬着维克多的腿将他调整成背向自己的姿势。“这个屁股看起来紧紧的，实际上啊……”紧跟着延长音再次抓捏一把臀肉，这回抵住维克多穴口的，是勇利已经硬挺得胀痛的性器。

 

“……这个地方已经被我开发得很软很好进入了哦？教·练。”

 

真是……犯规，明明其他该正经喊教练的场合怎么都不喊。这使得维克多不满的缩了缩穴口，埋怨般地催促道：“快点，你也忍得受不了了吧。”

 

可勇利就像是故意要让他焦急似的，叼住安全套的包装温吞的撕开，期间冲维克多恶作剧地抬了抬眉毛。直到维克多用股沟去蹭性器的动作来承认勇利这副模样令自己感到空虚与渴望，勇利这才把戴好了套子的性器往那还没闭合的肉穴里挺进。

 

肉柱每往里深入一寸，就会有一股细小的电流沿着背脊往上越蹿越高，蹿至大脑的时候已经将整根性器完全容纳，撑得维克多下边又酸又胀。他们为这久违的满足感长长地喟叹了一声，维克多更是下意识地用内壁挤压包裹其中的硕大性器，并急不可耐地小幅度前后晃动臀部，想要更快地浸入爱欲的海洋里。

 

他的小动作落在勇利眼里完全是不知好歹的挑逗，可试探性地动一动，不甚顺滑的感受提醒他身下这个人毕竟是个alpha，只得又抽出大半柱身倒上润滑液再次顶进去。

 

补充润滑液的动作重复几次，维克多就已经被弄得呼吸不稳，搅在一起发酵的信息素味道也甜得他几近头晕。可勇利偏偏在这个时候开始了抽插的动作，他不由得撑住马桶水箱来保证自己的腰不会塌下去。

 

嫩红的肉穴对于深色性器的吞吐已经完全顺畅，勇利趁势掐住维克多的腰，无视手里感受到的一记震颤，在那火热且狭窄的甬道里大开大合地操干。

 

些许润滑液被抽插成细碎的白沫，因为肉穴没法完全容纳alpah的硕大而随之溢出，弄湿了维克多的腿根，虽然在此之前他这里就已经被勇利弄得湿答答的了。

 

不得不说，在习惯以后这真的是一种能让人头皮发麻的快感，维克多现在满脑子就想和勇利在这个小隔间里做爱做到死，他甚至用了几声呻吟来表达对脑内想法的赞同——可转眼他就意识到这里还是冰场那个随时可能会有人进来的公共厕所，转而咬紧了下唇强迫自己该忍住声音。

 

那几下呻吟令勇利意犹未尽地贴上维克多的后背，“不是说我做得不错吗？怎么不叫了？”

 

维克多扭头去蹭勇利的脸：“这里还是公众场合。”

 

“你还知道是公众场合啊，教、练。”勇利揶揄道，再一次强调了那个称呼。他发现好像在这种时候用端正的语气喊维克多教练的话，维克多那双蓝眼睛就会躲向一边，脸上的表情还会带上几分嗔怪，说真的，有种发现了新大陆的感觉。

 

恶作剧心理就是在这样的表情下催生出来的。勇利一下子后退得只留前端堪堪堵住穴口，然后一鼓作气深顶进去，顶到下腹紧贴臀肉的程度。

 

维克多被顶得齿关一松，一声承受不住的闷哼就这样没忍住，结果换来勇利变本加厉的顶撞，整根没入又整根抽出，身躯为了方便动作也被扳直起来紧紧箍住。虽然这样可以空出双手来捂住嘴，但维克多终究还是在勇利凶狠的攻势里呻吟得支离破碎，他相信如果此刻有谁推门进厕所，一定会被这声音吓跑，除非那人心大到某种程度。

 

那后穴现在已经被冲撞得通红，维克多因为体内的快感累积得有些快，少许生理性泪水就这样伴着急促的喘息滑过绯红的面庞。

 

他半是撒娇地央求自己唯一的学生：“勇利，慢一点……啊！”

 

顶端贯穿甬道直抵尽头，撞得维克多呼吸几近停止。肠壁紧缩着想要阻止身后人的动作，勇利偏偏不想就这样如了维克多的愿——既然撩拨他做这种事情，就要有相应的觉悟才对啊。

 

于是又一顿狠操，操得隐忍的呻吟变成了带着哭腔的抽噎。

 

维克多快要疯了，他下边被操得又酸又胀，有好几个瞬间他都想一脚踹开身后这个家伙，马上结束这场一时兴起的性爱，但他对勇利的感情又不允许他这么做，只能是痛并快乐着，继续吞吐勇利的分身。

 

现在他们相连的地方四散着粘乎乎的半透明液体和细小白沫，勇利每一次抽插性器，就会把更多的液体挤在维克多的腿根，说不清是残留的润滑剂还是教练的肠液，又或者是着两样东西的混合物。

 

勇利再次勾开衬衫夹，这回是弹了身下人的臀部，弹得银发教练背脊一紧内里一缩，几乎要把他夹到了临界点。

 

此时再看看维克多的模样，身上没有一件衣物是完全平整的，更别提衣摆上那些深浅不一的水痕。勇利故意从手下反弓着的腰一路摸上脖子，扣住教练的下颌扳向自己——

 

上帝啊，维克多脸上那些眼泪简直是这个时候最好的催情剂。

 

黑发学生舔了一滴眼泪收进嘴里，咬住牙狠狠冲刺，最终在教练的抽噎声戛然而止的时候释放出来，舒服到情不自禁闭上眼去挽留那高潮过后的余韵。

 

甜味的信息素还没减淡，他们维持着背后抱的姿势，以完全同步的频率喘着气。

 

维克多腿软到要靠勇利扶着才能从马桶盖上下来，指示勇利给他穿好裤子的时候，他试图对着勇利那张纯良无害的微笑脸说点什么责怪的话，然而张口吐出来的声音哑到变调，于是只能弯腰贴着那还在通红着的小耳垂用气音说：“过分。”

 

“我还可以更过分一点。”面对教练的指责，勇利毫不客气地以挑衅回应，本来正在帮着拉裤链的手更是威胁般地点住教练裆部，令维克多只能咬着下唇任他动作。

 

虽然得益于教练和润滑剂放在一起的安全套，他们省去了麻烦的内部清理工作，但是外部的西装和衬衫都糟糕得仿佛三天没洗，至少要各烫半个小时。至于勇利，只是裤头的布料沾了点黏液，用表演服的衣摆一遮就完事了。

 

真的是费了好大的功夫才把西装弄得尽量没那么糟糕，幸好他们有在做爱之前脱掉维克多那件长风衣，这样起码能盖住后面那些最能引起注意的痕迹。

 

维克多走出厕所的步伐还隐约有点踉跄，勇利见状下意识地搂过教练的腰充当人形扶手，“我做得不错吧？教练？”

 

教练，教练，现在维克多一听到教练这个词就来气，气到撅起嘴不想理会勇利的那种。没想到勇利放在他腰上的手一滑，一根手指稍稍使劲把臀部中央的布料按进股沟，按在入口附近的指尖充满了示威的意味。

 

于是维克多只能苦笑着投降：“……做的不错。”

 

他觉得今天之后，自己的心理阴影大概又会多一层，就像是因为做了错事而被家长喊了全名的小孩那样，每当胜生选手正经喊他教练的时候，绝对不会是什么好时候。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
